Nikki Heat goes on vacation
by theskydreamer
Summary: Beckett and Lanie go to Hawaii and Castle follows them to get closer to Beckett. Meanwhile a murderer is planning to kill someone in the same hotel they are.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic in a really long time and my first one for Castle so be easy on me! This idea came to me in a dream and I just had so much fun writing it. I wanna thank Mary for inspiring me to write this and to watch Castle with me everyweek, you rock! **

Richard Castle was in his usual place, sitting in a chair next to Beckett's desk. He was watching her talk to the captain in another other office. He had no idea what they were discussing so he watched... _precisely_.

When she was done, she exited the room and diled Lanie's phone number to give her the good news: She was finally able to go to Hawaii with her. Lanie must have asked her a thousand times if not so and she always gave the same excuse - ''I have a lot of work to do, I can't leave whenever I want'' - but she thought about it and saw that she really needed a break. She couldn't remember the last time she went on vacation.

''Yes Lanie, we're all set'' she said with a smile on her face.. until she saw Castle staring at her, wondering what she was talking about. ''You know Lanie, I got go, talk to you later'' and with that she sat on her chair in silence.

''So. what's going on, are you trouble?'' she noticed that he said that a little too excited.

''No, why?''

''I saw you talking to the captain. Is everything okay?''

''Yeah it's nothing, just something about my vacation''

''VACATION? Wait, are you leaving? Where are you going?''

''Jeez Castle, can't live without me for a couple of days?''

''I just.. didn't picture you going on a break right now. Where are you going?''

She noticed the same question again ''Well it's been forever since I don't go on vacation and Lanie asked me and I finally said yes''

''You didn't answer my question''

''Huh?''

''Where are you going?'' with that he came closer to her and she did the same, which kinda surprised him.

''None.. of your.. bussiness'' she said that so close to him that it almost came as a whisper. She got her phone and walked away to the elevator. Castle was lost in his mind for a second but them began to race her.

''Ei ei.. Can't you just tell me when are you going?'' cathing up with her moments before she went in the elevator.

''Tomorrow, and don't bother asking Ryan or Esposito where I'm going 'cus I already said I'd shoot them if they did'' and with that the elevator closed, leaving a lost Castle in the precinct.

She didn't want to tell him because then she would have no peace. She needed the sun, beach and girly talks with Lanie and Castle would ruin that. He quickly saw Ryan and Esposito in the break room and went to give it a try.

''Naaaah.. dont bother asking, we're not gonna tell'' Ryan said before Castle could even open his mouth.

''Why not?''

''Because I like breathing air. Castle, Beckett wants you to leave her alone, don't you get that?'' she didn't really said that to them, she just didn't wanna be bothered. ''Just pray she doesn't meet some guy and stays there forever'' Ryan laughed and they 'fed the birds'

''Ei I invented that!''

''Sorry bro'' They left and Castle was frustreted. He wanted to come along with Beckett and Lanie. Just Beckett if he could, actually.

**Okay that's it for TODAY. I'm gonna write some more, I just wanna feel the story before writting it down (maybe I'll dream the sequence today! lol) Thanks for reading! Reviews? They are l-o-v-e! **


	2. Chapter 2

The fligh went smoothly and soon they were checking their bags in the hotel. Kate was feeling refreashed and out of her routine, which was good. At the hotel, they were welcomed with mojitos and music (them and the other group that arrive, they're not that important) She thought '_I'm sure Castle would be welcomed with mojitos just for beeing Castle'_ but she was happy to get a drink.

''Hot guys, beautiful beach.. this is going to fun huh?'' Lanie said looking around, probably searching for hot guys.

''I'm just glad to leave NY. No traffic, no murder, no Castle..'' she stopped. It was when she saw ''Lanie is that..? Oh God, Castle?''

He was standing in the reception line with an amount of bags and Martha and Alexis by his side. ''Detective Beckett? How nice to see you here at the Waikunikki Hotel.''

''Kate darling, are you joining us?'' Martha was in her third drink already and giving the receptionist boy her room number.

''I'm.. no. I'm here with Lanie.. Lanie remember Martha from Castle's party?''

''Yes, nice to see you again ma'am''

''Oh ma'am is for old women who like to settle in, and y'all know I'm not'' they laughed and the receptionist gave them the keys so they were ready to leave.

''We should go unpack dad''

''Yes indeed, you ladies have a great day''

Alexis and Martha were leaving when Beckett snaped Castle's arm ''Who told you?''

''I have my sources detective'' he was enjoying it. Beckett noticed that and spoke more firmly.

''I know it wasn't Ryan or Esposito, they're too scared of dying, so who was it'' he didn't answer which led her to figuring out on her own. ''The Captain?''

''He owned me favors.. so.''

''Just.. '' she began to lean closer ''.. stay out of my foot, 'kay Castle?''

''Bye Lanie'' He gave her 'the' look and walk away.

''Girl what the hell is wrong with you?''

''What? He's the one who follow me!''

''Exactly! That guy wants in on your pants and you're just making it too hard''

She didn't answer which made Lanie think that she was right. They checked in and got the key to their room. Hopefully their rooms weren't any close so she could stop thinking about Castle knocking on her door.

The room was lovely. It had a lot of flowerly patterns, in the walls, in the sheets and basicly in the whole hotel. Once they settle their things in the room they obviously wanted to go enjoy the sun and the pool.

Richard Castle was lying in a beach chase, with his sunglasses, ocasionally looking at other women in their bikinis, you know, the usual.

''I'm going to the beach dad''

''Promisse me you'll get drunk and do what I wouldn't do?''

She gave her a little smile and kiss him on the cheak. He didn't really mean that. I mean, if Alexis went out and do half what he did when he was her age, she would be in jail.. at least. But he knew his daugher too well to belive that she was a good kid. He rased her well, better than his mom which he found hard to believe. He wasn't all that present, he's always travelling because of his books and going on the field with the NY police.. And her mom wasn't around either so, for that he thought Alexis end up pretty great.

He was thinking about that when he came to mind with Nikki Heat. His laptop was on his lap, and he had about 10 lines already written. Nothing too good, he'd probably delete it later.

''Here you go sir'' the waiter came with a very tall fruity drink, almost too girly he thought, and hand it over to him.

''Thanks man'' and thats when he saw. She was so beautiful, how couldn't he notice those legs before? Yes, Beckett walked in the pool area wearing nothing but a hot pink bikini and sunglasses. It's almost as she was a different person. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, shewas,_ 'damn she was' _but this one.. was a new view.

He watched her from not very far, but she didn't see him yet. He watched her from behind his laptop screen. She sat on a beach chase just like he one he was, then order something to drink. Suddenly he became inspired by the nice view and started to write, deleting everything that was written before.

He was very concentraded, and occasually gave little smiles, showing that he'd just wrote the perfect scene for his Detective Heat. He looked at his muse a couple of times. Beckett was wearing sunglasses so he didn't know if she was looking at him too. She was. She had noticed him from the minute she walked in the pool area. Once she saw him looking at her for the third time she waved and he was surprised.

''How are doing there Castle?'' She yelled a little so that he could hear her, and took off her glasses.

''Just fine, enjoying the nice view''

She got up and started to walk at his direction not leaving his sight.

''Tell me something, why are you here? Couldn't stand be away from me?''

''As much as you want Detective, I'm doing research''

''Oh really?''

''Yes, I'm thinking in calling it 'Nikki Heat goes on vacation', maybe a very saucy break from the criminal world''

''Whatever you do, just don't bother me okay? I'm gonna meet Lanie now, have fun with your research''

''I intend to'' she have her the eye rolling and walked away.

He drank the rest of his drink and closed his laptop. No way he was letting her alone during this break. It was too fun to play with her.

**Thanks for the reviews, I was really happy. I wanna know if you guys have suggestions! And I'm getting to the murder part.. just have faith lol R&R please (:**


	3. Chapter 3

''Didn't see you much today, what happend?'' Lanie and Kate were in their room, getting ready for dinner.

''Since I don't have writer boy following me everywhere, I met someone on the beach today''

''Ooh.. is he cute?'' Kate asked while holding a green dress in front of her, asking for Lanie's opinion.

''Hum no... and yes, he was very cute''

''Are you meeting him tonight?'' yet holding another outfit in front of her.

''God no... and yes, but after our drinks. Now it's just you and my girl'' she gave her a little smile, and began to go towards the closet. ''Here, this one will make Castle hot'' She was holding this little flowery dress, you know, very hawaiian, but yet very pretty.

''I'm not interested in that.. but it is kinda pretty...'' she took from Lanie's hand and began to put it on.

''I saw the tention, I'm not blind.. I bet even Alexis saw it''

''Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about... So, what do you think?'' she was done in a minute and looking herself in the mirror.

''I think we're ready''

* * *

The bar was full of people, and there was some good music playing. There were all kinds of people: hawaiian, newly marrieds, families with 5 children, the Castle family..

Kate was laughing with all the stories Lanie was telling about her worse dates and shameless moments. Just as was getting good, Castle appeared out of nowhere behind Kate, and she almost jumped out of her skin.

''Nice dress Detective.. Lanie''

''Castle.. again.'' Kate said, with an annoyed tone ''Where's Alexis?''

''She and a new friend are still in the pool''

''And you're mother?''

''I think she's also with a friend.. called Bob'' he got a little smile out of her ''So I thought I'd join you ladies for a drink''

''Good, you can make company to Kate here 'cus I have a date''

''What? You said you were having drinks with me first!''

''Yeah, but I see that he's waiting for me, over there, see?'' she pointed where he was ''And you have Castle now, so I can go''with that she drank her drink and left the two alone.

''But.. Looks like it's just you and me''

''Good, I wanted to ask you some questions for my new chapter''

''What now?'' she rolled her eyes

''Okay so I got in this part where Nikki is enjoying her vacation and a man offers her to buy her a drink and I wanted it to be accurate so.. what drink would that be?''

She sighed but began to think ''A cosmopolitan maybe?''

''Very sex and the city but okay.. Excuse me, can I have a Cosmopolian for her? Thanks'' he asked the bartender. She smiled a little, but he didn't see that which she was glad.

''Anything else?''

''No, I belive that's good for today. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and I'll be right back. Enjoy your drink.''

She didn't say anything, just drank. Right after Castle left, a very handsome man asked her if the seat beside her was taken, and she said no.

* * *

Castle was in the bathroom, thinking about his next strategy to get closer to his muse, and he heard a noise. Someone slammed the door and began a fight. Castle put his ear to the door and quietly listened to what they were saying.

''You know Griffim is not gonna be very happy to hear that Jake''

''Yeah, and he gave us a little order to make you remember the deal'' He could just listen to the two men beating the other guy up, while he was screaming _'I'll get the money, I'll get the money!'_

''You better do that until midnight, or you're not gonna breath another day in your life'' The two men left first and the 'Jake' left right after, with some difficult to walk.

Castle ran out of the bathroom to meet Beckett and tell her all about it. He couldn't belive, an actual murder was going to happen? '_It couldn't get better than that!'_ When he was close to the bar, he saw a very noisy Beckett laughing at everything a guy sitting next to her was saying. He couldn't help it, he was jealous! He left for 5 minutes and she was already talking to somebody else!

''Hey can I talk to you for a second?'' He decided to interrupt

''Is it really important?'' Ouch. '_Did she just dish him off?'_ he went over the handsome man and took her hand, beginning to pull her away.

''Excuse me, my wife was not supposed to be drinking, she gets overly bitchy''

''Hey hey...'' they were in the corner ''What the hell was that?''

''Sorry but I really needed to talk to you! I think.. I think there's going to be a murder'' he whispered to her.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I appreciate it! So how are you all liking my dream? I got into the murder part and now it's getting trickier because I didn't really dreamed about how Jake was killed and why lol. So I might not update this weekend.. I'd be thinking about a good way to kill him lol **

**As always.. R&R please! (L)**


End file.
